Hearing aids are electronic instruments that compensate for hearing losses by amplifying sound. A hearing aid may utilize a companion microphone, separate from the hearing aid itself, for improving the understanding of speech spoken by a particular person or produced by a particular sound source. The companion microphone is a hearing aid accessory device that picks up ambient sound and transmits corresponding radio signals to the hearing aid. The companion microphone may be designed to be worn by a companion of the hearing aid user or placed on a stationary structure such as tabletop. The radio transmission power level required by the companion microphone may differ in these two scenarios. Efficiently managing the radio transmission power level of companion microphones or other similar devices is the primary concern of this disclosure.